


Princess

by mrs_berry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Attempt at Humor, Established Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humour, Nicknames, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, adrienette - Freeform, clueless adrien, not so oblivious Marinette, pre reveal, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Adrien wants to give his girlfriend a "new" nickname. How will she react?





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I should really be updating one of my three ongoing/incomplete stories. But I am trash and was reading prompts when I saw "Is it alright if I call you Princess?" and then this fic was born.
> 
> So... hope you enjoy!

"Is it alright if I call you 'Princess'?"

"... W-what?!" Marinette squeaked.

"I said, is it alright if I call y—"

"I heard! Just—I—what—mean—ugh!" Marinette briefly paused as she struggled to organize her thoughts and her words. "What I mean is that's, uh, fine. But why? Do I come across as spoiled??"

Marinette tried to regain her composure. Only one person called her Princess and it was not the sweet sunshine boyfriend in front of her.

Meanwhile, Adrien chuckled at her obvious shock and slight discomfort.

_It's because I don't want to slip up and accidentally call you Princess out of the blue._

But he couldn't say that, of course.

"Not at all! I mean, I like to spoil you and I think your friends and family do too, but you definitely don't come across as spoiled," he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, while giving a slight bow. "I just think you're precious and cute and I think it's a cute nickname for you."

Marinette was frozen. Not only did Adrien make her swoon on a daily basis, but now she had made the logical comparison of his actions and his words with a certain superhero feline.

Surely this was just a big fat coincidence?

Right?

"Princess?" He tilted his head like a puppy, concern beginning to show on his pursed lips and furrowed eyebrows. Perhaps he had overstepped a boundary. After another second of silence, he looked down and mumbled sulkily, "I can stop if you don't like it..."

Marinette couldn't stand the kicked puppy look.

"Noooo, I mean, sure! Yep, that's totally fine, kit—drien!!!" Marinette's eye bulged at her near slip.

Adrien looked up at her, looking like a kid at Christmas. Ecstatic by her reply, he scooped her into a tight hug, kissed her hair, and then nuzzled his head on her like a true cat.

Marinette was doomed. Even if he really wasn't Chat Noir, the line between him and Adrien had been blurred and now she would have to figure out a way to redraw that line.

That or find out the truth of whether he really was her loyal partner or not. Which she shouldn't, because secret identities (if he had one) are supposed stay secret.

But obviously he didn't have a secret identity, so there was nothing to worry about. Right?

"C-can't breeeathe," came a muffled, strangled voice from between them. A voice that clearly was not Adrien's and clearly was not Tikki's.

Well, shit. Why couldn't her life just be simple?

**Author's Note:**

> *Cue Marinette internally screaming as she accepts her bone-crushing hug of defeat*
> 
> Same, Marinette. Except my internal screams are due to work and not a cute boyfriend possibly being my superhero partner. 😂
> 
> Anyway, please leave me some love (comments, kudos) if you liked it ❤


End file.
